


Cosmo Tidbits

by ElvenArcher



Series: Cosmo Kids [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cosmetology, Crossover, Gen, hair stylists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenArcher/pseuds/ElvenArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh c’mon, Eli, you have to come in at least once.” Billy pressed.</p><p>“And just why would I go to a hair salon?” The other teen asked pointedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmo Tidbits

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a bit of a writing rut so here's some fun little Cosmo Kids stuff I had lying around :)  
> Hopefully I'll have a real chapter up for you guys soon.
> 
> All you need to know for these drabbles is that Tim and Billy have already started taking clients at school and they are bros.

1\. “No, Dick, I’m _not_ done. Now sit still or I’m going to smack you.” Tim chastised with an exasperated grin. Billy snorted from his spot at the station next to the brothers.

“Sorry about that, Timmy.” The older man smiled.

“Tonight I’m taking Babs out on a dinner date and it’s gonna be the first time in a long time that isn’t us eating take-out while going through files from _‘work’_.” Tim couldn’t help the small smile tugging at his lips when he looked up from his scissors to see the excited look on Dick’s face.

“Alright, I forgive you. But the next time you wiggle, I’m beating you with this comb, Richard Grayson.”

 

2\. “Oh c’mon, Eli, you have to come in at least once.” Billy pressed after training one evening.

“And just why would  _I_  go to a  _hair_  salon?” The other teen asked pointedly as he grabbed a towel to wipe his face. Billy rolled his eyes and followed Eli to the lockers.

“Like I keep telling you, the school isn’t just a hair salon. You could get a facial and massage, manicure, or pedicure… without the nail polish of course.”

“You’re not going to let this go are you?”

“Nope. The whole team has come in for something. Even  _Tommy_.”

“….”

“….”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Yes!”

“No guarantees, Kaplan!”

 

3\. Jason flopped himself down onto the couch next to Tim and swung his legs onto the younger man's lap.

"Let me guess, you want something?" Tim spoke, an eyebrow quirked.

"Possibly, oh great future professional stylist." Aaaaaand Tim's interest was piqued.

"I called your school. Went ahead and made an appointment to-"

"Get your roots done?"

"What is it with you always fucking inturrupting me?"

"Sorry. I noticed it yesterday when you took off your helmet. The fact that they are still showing only proves me right." Jason rolled his eyes and, grabbing the nearest couch cushion, proceeded to half-heartedly smother Tim.

"Like I was saying," Jason began over the muffled callings of his name combined with swearing, "I'm coming in to cover my roots tomorrow. Fuck up and I really will smother you." Tim finally pushed the cushion from his face and fixed his hair.

"As much as Damian might appreciate that I'm sure, you don't need to worry. There won't be a strand of red left."

"Right. I forget I'm talking to the neurotic, OCD Robin." Jason replied and promptly recieved a pillow to the face.

~

doubleR: Seems like you get to meet Jason afterall.

SonOfAWitch: really?!?!?!

doubleR: Correct. He's coming in tomorrow to get his roots done.

SonOfAWitch: he's not a brunette naturally?

doubleR: Nope. Redhead.

doubleR: Kind wish he'd keep his natural. He did for a while some years back.

SonOfAWitch: pic?

doubleR: Hold on

_File Sent_

doubleR: asshat.jpg

SonOfAWitch: nice. feel the love.

SonOfAWitch: omg

SonOfAWitch: that's different

SonOfAWitch: and hot

doubleR: Ew.

doubleR: And I'm telling Teddy.

SonOfAWitch: i can look

doubleR: Anyway, I'm surprised he made an appointment.

SonOfAWitch: can i 'assist' you tomorrow? i don't want to work on agnus.

doubleR: Agnus?

SonOfAWitch: dollhead

SonOfAWitch: i named all three of mine

SonOfAWitch: agnus, agatha, and angelica

doubleR: Wow.

SonOfAWitch: don't judge me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dollhead if you were kinda confused  
> http://img0019.popscreencdn.com/124186451_23-cosmetology-mannequin-head-100-human-hair-amerikin-.jpg


End file.
